


Day Two Hundred Thirty-Five || Too Much Water

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [235]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As seemingly gifted as Hinata is at using her magic...she needs to learn to mind her limits.





	Day Two Hundred Thirty-Five || Too Much Water

At times, one’s student can be a bit _too _prodigious.

Teaching an overly-sheltered water mage about their crafts was never on Sasuke’s to-do list, but Fate had other ideas. In order to find his brother a healer, he had to strike a deal: take on one Hinata of the Hyūga as a pseudo-student, and Sasuke would be granted access to a rare mage of pure Luxerian blood.

Of course...that came with other conditions. In order to properly heal Itachi, she needs access to the knowledge long locked away by her ancestors after the coup that tore the Elemental Summit apart. That, in turn, means a several week journey to the long-abandoned Luxerian capital.

And on the way, Sasuke makes good on his part of their promise.

Hinata, sheltered by her father, knows...almost nothing of ven: the energy used by elves to bend their element to their will. Having lost her mother when very young to a raid, Hinata (and her sister) were strictly forbidden from using their powers as to avoid any further suspicion against them.

Sasuke, on the other hand, has never had to live without his element. Teaching someone from scratch - let alone one of the element opposite his own - isn’t something he’s ever had to do before.

“All right...are you ready?”

“I...I think so.”

Together, he and Hinata stand on the bank of a river not far from their group’s current camp. They’ve been on the road a little over a week, and this is Hinata’s first _real_ lesson. In other words...one with actual application rather than theory. They’ve had many hours discussing the techniques and legends behind their powers, but only now has Hinata had any real chance to use her elemental energy.

“Now, remember what I taught you. You have to reach to the element with your energy. Speak to it. Convince it to follow your commands, and work with it.”

“How...how will I know if I’m doing it right?”

“You’ll just know. The water will obey you.” He gestures to the river. “I can’t tell you what it will feel like. My element is nothing like yours. Fire is...hungry. Unruly. As for water...I can only guess.” For an example, he summons fire to a palm, directing it to dance in certain patterns atop his palm.

Hinata watches, pale eyes wide and curious.

“As you interact with it, you’ll get a feel for it. Learn what it gives, and what it takes. It’s much like learning to work with any beast. You have to adapt to each other. Find what works.”

“...all right.” Taking a steadying breath, Hinata reaches out hands as best to visualize the movement of her ven. Doing her best to direct it into the flow of the river, she lets her eyes close, _feeling_ rather than relying on her sight. It’s...something she can’t quite describe in words. “I...I think I feel it.”

“Good. Now try something simple, like...lifting some water from the riverbank. Not much - each action will take varying amounts of energy depending on how much you need to accomplish it. Start slow and small until you can gauge your limits.”

She gives a curt nod. Lifting her hands, she grits her jaw against the surprising strain as she attempts to do as suggested. It’s almost like it’s...too heavy! Or maybe it’s...fighting her.

_Water flows freely...it can carve its own path, even through stone, if it works long enough. If I want to get it to follow me...I have to entice it. It has to want to flow with me…!_ Trying to bear that in mind, she realizes...she’s fighting the current, rather than working _with_ it. Maybe…

Opening her eyes a hair, she moves her focus a bit more upriver, and then lets her energy flow with the current. Then, as it makes its way down, she lifts.

And from the surface comes a small, wobbling sphere of water.

Behind her, Sasuke’s brows lift in a hint of surprise. He...wasn’t expecting her to succeed so quickly.

Clearly just as taken aback, Hinata loses her concentration with a sound of shock, the hold dropped as the water flops back into the river.

“Did...did you see that?”

“I did,” he admits, arms still crossed. “That was impressive for your first try.”

“I...I think I understand it a bit better now. Let me try again!”

For nearly an hour, Hinata works on her control and precision, mimicking her first attempt. It’s not perfect, and there’s still much about the art altogether she doesn’t feel she understands, but...there’s the inkling. A beginning of knowledge to build from, like a foundation.

By the time she’s advised to stop, Sasuke gives her a small but genuine smile. “You did really well! Color me impressed.”

In spite of herself, Hinata goes a light shade of pink. “...well, thank you for all your help. I wouldn’t even know where to begin without your guidance.”

“I’m about as improper a teacher for a water mage as one can be, but...at least the very basics are shared across all the elements. I’ll just be unable to get into the finer details with you. Those...you’ll have to learn on your own.” There’s then a small jerk of his head. “Come on, let’s get back to camp. You’d best eat and get some rest after that. You’ll need to build up your endurance with it, just like using your body.”

The pair return to their party, Hinata indeed finding herself with a healthy appetite and not taking long to fall asleep later that evening. But they have places to be, and begin packing up camp once they all rise come morning.

Before they can take their leave, however, the distant sounds of trouble reach them.

Long ears flickering at the ruckus, Hinata then turns to look. “...did you guys hear that?”

“Aye,” Sasuke mutters. “Sounds like just the sort of thing we should keep our noses out of.”

“But what if someone’s hurt?”

“We can’t just intervene in every squabble we come across, Hinata. We’re not exactly built to be a party of real strength. I’m the only battle mage here: Itachi is ill, and you’re a novice. And the healer can only defend, not attack.”

“But -?”

“Leave it,” he advises, attaching his saddlebags to his mount.

Hinata, however...has little intention of listening. Already finished with her gear, she hops astride her horse and takes off back the way they came.

“Hey!” Gritting his teeth, Sasuke swears under his breath. “You two stay here, I’ll get her…!” Kicking his own steed into a sprint, he takes off after her.

A ways down the road, squabbling atop a bridge, a small party of raiders harass a traveling group. While it’s clear they’re attempting to fight back, it’s obviously not going well.

Expression set, Hinata calls, “You there! Run, get off the bridge!”

Everyone stills, and the civilians don’t need telling twice. Stumbling off, they head further down the road, leaving their packs where the raiders remain to loot the spoils.

Eyes almost seeming to glow, Hinata lifts her hands, letting her horse keep down the path at a run. Feeling the flow of the river, she bares her teeth in a snarl of determination and - with a roar - invites the water to follow her lead.

Like a tsunami, the current leaps up over the height of the bridge. Quailing beneath it, the brigands have no time to react before it washes them all over the other side and down into the rapids.

All at once, a great fatigue washes over Hinata, and she sags in her saddle. “Eugh…!” But just before she can fall, Sasuke catches up, snagging the reins and letting an arm steady around her shoulders.

“That,” he growls, “was too much water.”

Rather than retort, Hinata just goes slack.

Ignoring the bewildered travelers across the bridge, Sasuke takes the pair of them back to the camp. He then orders the other pair to follow, simply keeping pace at Hinata’s side to ensure she can rest in the saddle.

An hour later, she finally rouses. “...wh…?”

“That was a startlingly stupid thing to do,” he mutters. “You almost killed yourself.”

“...did they…?”

“Hm?”

“The people...did they get away?”

He watches her a moment. “...they did. Without their supplies, but...maybe they’ll manage. Better to be empty-handed than dead, I suppose.”

At that, Hinata just gives a small smile. “...good.”

“...don’t ever do that again.”

“I’ll...try not to.”

“Hn…”

**Author's Note:**

> More fantasy verse crossover! Not too much to say, honestly - I've still got my headache from my earlier piece, blegh Dx Almost didn't get this done, but I pushed through! Hopefully it's still enjoyable - and hopefully tomorrow I won't be so vexxed. Either way, though, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
